Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter)
This article is for Rider, Artoria Pendragon (Alter). For 4 Saber, see Artoria Pendragon (Alter) or for 4 Lancer, see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter) was an event reward from the Christmas 2015 Event and its rerun during the first segment of the Christmas 2015 Event Re-Run. Active Skills Saint's Gift EX= |-| Instinct A= |-| Mana Burst A-= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''154cm ・ 52kg '''Source: '''Arthurian Legends '''Country of Origin: '''Finland (Self-proclaimed) '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female Because she has completely turned into Santa Claus, her personality has changed in various ways. A form taken by Artoria Pendragon (Alter), who resolved herself to wiping out her own image and attempted to carry out activities as Santa Claus, the ally of children. The sack she holds in her hand is packed with the best selection of presents that she spent a whole year saving up. Although she has changed into the Rider class, there have not been any dramatic changes. The increase in weight accounts for the weight of the presents. The lack of futility in her behavior and the cool-headed character are a close resemblance to Alter, but the admiration towards Santa Claus that lies at her root is making her a little more kind. The sleigh that Santa Alter rides was handmade by herself. She boasts that it was assembled from ash tree wood using a horse and lion for imagery, but - no matter how you look at it - it seems like it cannot be anything else but a hippopotamus. It's name is Llamrei II. '''Excalibur Morgan - Sword of Promised Victory The sword of black aurora. Just as it is. The fact it has no twists in the name makes you feel the difference between the Servant that made an appearance in Halloween. An article that is entirely unnecessary for Santa Claus, but since monsters might come out during Christmas by some sort mistake, she won't lose anything by holding onto it. Present of the Saint: C A skill acquired by completely turning into Santa Claus. Enriches hearts by giving presents. However, because said presents' designs are subtly different from what the targeted person requested, you cannot expect much from its effects. One could say she has a natural gift for making choices that subtly invoke trauma in others. "At any rate, I feel like eating turkey." Trivia * She shares the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum) with Anne Bonny & Mary Read. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant Category:Free Servant